This Is Chips!
'This Is Chips! '''is an American animated series created by EliNinja for the Disney Channel. It follows the stories of a little mythical boy named Chips who is happy all the time. The show aired on the Disney Channel fron January 25th - May 13th, 2016 for 20 quarter-hour episodes and was rated TV-PG in the United States. Characters Main Characters *'Arvin N. Chips '(Greg Cipes) is a very optimistic little boy with a leaf in his head and a heart of gold. He likes pretty much anything, except for....well, nothing! He's very happy! *'Liifi '(Niki Yang) is a tiny leaf connected to Chips' heart and soul. She gives him advice and tips whenever he needs it and is the only one who calls him by his first name. Other Characters *'Marty '(Brian Posehn) is a clever lightbulb-headed teenager who has both tricks up his sleeve and amazing life skills. *'Cake '(Brooke D'Orsay) is a fire-breathing demon cyclops who is probably the strongest girl in the world. *'Orrid '''(Ian Jones-Quartey) is a century-old bat guy who plays video games and calls himself a "professional ladies' man". Episodes #Stolen Money (1/25/2016) - Chips helps Orrid get his money back from a vending machine. #Marty's Pet (1/25/2016) - Chips and Cake buy Marty a cake animal for his 17th b-day. #Pizza Horms (1/26/2016) - Chips takes care of a dying slice of pizza named Horms. #Cleaning (1/27/2016) - Marty sets Orrid on cleaning duty for the rest of the week. #Cheppe (1/28/2016) - Chips finds an girl clone of himself in his closet. #That Friday Night (pilot; 1/29/2016) - Chips crashes a dance party on a feel-good Fri-night. #Tiny Leaf House (2/05/2016) - Liifi finds a little hat that makes her feel complete. #Just Like Orrid (2/12/2016) - Chips helps Orrid ask out a bat girl who is just like him in some ways. #Punch.Z (2/19/2016) - Chips and Cake get addicted to a new fighting video game. #Perfecct Ending (2/26/2016) - Chips finds a lost book without an ending and tries to find the perfect end to it. #The Idol (3/04/2016) - Chips finally meets his Hollywood idol, who is not really what she seems. #Lipsick (3/11/2016) - Cake finds a lipstick that makes someone sick, and decides to prank some peeps with it. #Fish: Part One (3/18/2016) - Chips finds a talking little fish who happens to know everything about the universe. #Fish: Part Two (3/25/2016) - When Chips finds out the fish's true plans, he tries to find a way to stop him. #Tank Fam (4/08/2016) - Chips finds a very adorable family of humans living in a tank outside of the house. #Demon Fries (4/15/2016) - Chips helps Cake start a french fry stand when he tastes her amazing fry skills. #School is for Fools (4/22/2016) - Chips and Orrid go to a middle school as undercover cops looking for a middle school murderer. #Lights Out (4/29/2016) - when Marty learns that he only has a week until he powers out after 18 years, he decides to spend his last week of life with Chips, Liifi, Cake and Orrid, his closest friends, and make it the best week he's ever lived through. #The True Story of A.N. Chips: Part One (5/06/2016) - a few years before the events of the series, we see Chips living through his former life, and something catastrophic happening to his home town. #The True Story of A.N. Chips: Part Two (series finale; 5/13/2016) - in this final episode of the series, we see how Chips grew both wings out of back and a leaf out of his head in one week, and how he first met Orrid and later Cake and Marty. Category:Animated television series Category:Disney Channel Series